


Lavender and Velvet

by akouos



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: After a rough day, Nate helps the Detective unwind with a bubble bath.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Lavender and Velvet

“You said you had a bad day,” Nate explains with a small smile on his face. The pair of them stand in the doorway to his bathroom. Candles are the only light source illuminating the large claw-foot bathtub that sits in the center of the room. The heat feels like a sauna and it makes Naomi want to peel off her layers of clothes and bask. A flowery aroma fills the air and her muscles uncoil ever so slightly just at the scent.

“I thought you deserved some pampering.”

Nothing compares to the little skip her heart does.

She turns to him and presses a hand against his cheek.

“You are the world's _best_ boyfriend. I hope you know that.”

“Nothing but the best for you,” he replies, sending her heart into another flutter. Nate leans down and pecks the tip of her nose. “Now, go on.”

Naomi doesn’t argue and joyously strips off her layers. She takes mercy on Nate and tosses most of them into the laundry hamper in the corner of his bathroom. Turning to him, stepping out of her panties she gives him a mischievous smile. Nate leans his height against the frame of the bathroom door, watching her intently with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Just enjoying the view,” he hums at the quirk of her eyebrow. 

“Mhm,” she hums and turns to lower herself into the tub. Bubbles are piled high against the sides of the tub. The water is the perfect, hot enough to begin to soothe her aching muscles. The temperature dances perfectly on the line between uncomfortable and alleviating. Naomi sighs loudly, contentedly and lets her eyes close for a moment. 

When she turns to look at him, he seems pleased with her reaction and makes to head back into his bedroom.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Naomi asks, a little baffled at his sudden move towards the door. Nate stops and raises a bemused eyebrow at her. 

“You’re tense. Relax,” he tells her but the crooked smile playing across his face tells Naomi the offer might be too tempting for him to resist. She folds her arms on the rim of the tub and rests her chin on them, giving him a coy smile. 

“You know what really helps me relax?” she practically purrs.

Nate chuckles, bowing his head and rubbing his fingers over his lower lip as if mulling it over. Naomi settles back against the tub with a satisfied grin as he pulls his sweater over his head. The water is hot and engulfs her just a little bit more as she sinks down into the suds, lapping at her breasts. Her eyes never leave Nate, drinking in the sight of him as he undresses. 

“You are a very naughty girl,” he scolds with a teasing smile, pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants. 

Naomi purses her lips in a satisfied smirk and giggles at that. He disappears out of her sight, shedding the last bits of his clothes and robbing her of a finale to a very good show. However, content as she is right now, she can’t seem to complain. She slides forward in the tub to let him step in behind her. She sinks back into Nate’s chest once he settles, cradled between his long legs. 

Naomi lets out another happy sigh as he loops his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. Nate holds her like he’s always aching to touch her. His face buries into the damp, warm skin of her neck and she reaches a wet hand to slide through the curls of his hair. Her body stirs lazily in his presence, his loving touches always coaxing her open like a flower.

“I missed you today,” he murmurs into her skin. Naomi smiles and lays her head back to rest against his shoulder. The two of them in the bath has risen the water up to nearly her collarbone, her body enveloped in the smell of lavender bath salts and Nate’s arms.

“I missed you,” she returns, nails scratching gently at his scalp. His hands trail over the soft skin of her thighs underneath the water and her limbs melt languid and hot with his touch. She is more than happy to let Nate take care of her. Just being taken care of was something that used to weigh so heavily on Naomi but had become so easy with him. It amazes her how many walls he’d managed to breach before she’d even realized.

His hands brush over the tops of her thighs, down to her knees where his thumbs swipe idly. Nate trails over her neck, the brushes of his nose giving way to soft nipping kisses. Her heart races when he licks over the rapid beat of her pulse. A breath escapes her, ragged and wanting but Nate only relents a smile that she can feel against her skin. 

His hands continue up her legs once more. Naomi lets out an exhale that sounds more like a moan when two of his fingers start to rub lazy circles into the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. The dull ache between her legs has blossomed to her limbs, down to her fingertips. Even the air in the bathroom has warmed - though she isn’t quite sure if it’s from the steam of the tub. 

Nate’s fingers tease over her center, ever so gently before he presses his palm to her belly instead. He earns the softest whimper of frustration from her. She takes a page from his book and reluctantly pulls away from his kisses to tuck her face into the curve of his neck. She sighs hotly, shifting impatiently in his arms as he continues. He sounds a deep chuckle and presses a kiss to her forehead, finally dipping his fingers between her folds. 

She’s had a long day and she would be quick to remind him that this was about her _relaxing._ Her words aren’t needed and he slips two fingers inside her without delay, making her gasp. Though he always was far too content to tease her, he seems merciful tonight. The pad of his thumb presses against her clit and starts moving in firm circles. 

Naomi tries to arch, her thighs shifting suddenly to squeeze around his wrist. He allows it but moves his forearm across her belly, locking her in place. His fingers crook expertly inside her and her eyes flutter shut, lips parting. Nate knows exactly what he’s doing and though there’s never been a doubt in her mind that his teasing is purposeful, this confirms it. 

He knows how to give her what he wants, playing her with his long fingers like he would an instrument. His fingers work in tandem, coaxing and pulling her towards a blinding completion so quick it should have given her whiplash. She knows now it’s foolish to try and stifle the noises he earns from her - breathy moans and pitiful keens of pleasure.

“Nate-” she gasps, pulling at his arm. Naomi isn’t sure whether she wants him to stop or beg him for more. Her words are sticky in her throat and her breaths ragged. The water sloshes against their skin with his sudden, quick efforts. His lips press to her forehead as he works. Naomi’s body coils tighter and tighter, struggling against the hold he has on her. 

It’s so bright, when it bursts inside her. She cries out into his neck, thighs quivering around his wrist. Her desperate hips try to rock against his hand, riding the wave of pleasure that blazes through her. Nate manages to pry his hand out from beneath her legs and uses his strength to steady her. 

Tender kisses against her forehead and damp hair bring her back to Earth. She had no idea how much she had needed a release until now.

Naomi pants breathlessly into his skin, tense muscles finally relaxing. It takes a few moments to have confidence in her limbs again and then she’s untangling herself from his embrace. She turns, shifting to straddle him, quietly thankful that the tub fits them so easily. He doesn’t have the same lazy confidence he had before. Nate is hungry now, eyes dark. They rake over her body, drinking her in. Naomi smirks and wraps her arms around his neck.

He looks up at her with such an reverence that it steals her breath away. 

She cups his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, never able to find words in these moments. Their kiss is needy, heated breaths fanning against soft lips. His arms wrap around her once more, pulling her tightly against his body. The tub squeaks when her knees shift against the bottom, searching for purchase. A throaty groan is coaxed from him when her teeth catch his lip. 

He reaches between them and holds himself steady but it’s up to her - always up to her - to take him. Wasting no time, body aching for the feeling of him she shifts down onto him. A moan catches in her throat as she takes more of him than is probably wise. A dull sting mingles with the pleasure of being so _full_ . Naomi’s forehead presses to his, their heady breaths lingering in the small space between their lips.  
  
“Nate... _baby_ ,” she mewls, nails scrambling for purchase on his shoulders. Nate’s large hands grasp at her hips, anchoring her in a tight embrace though his body shakes ever so slightly beneath hers.

He lets out a puff of breath, a crooked smile gracing his handsome face. She muffles soft whimpers, biting down on her lip as she starts to move atop him. Nate steadies her as she moves, fingers almost bruising into the soft flesh of her hips. Just as Nate knows how to coax her to completion, she knows how to bring him to a shattering end. Her hips roll, tightening herself around him every time she raises up onto her knees. 

“You feel so lovely,” he praises, panting, sliding one of his hands up to cup her small breast. Her nipple has pebbled in the cooling air of the room and when his thumb swipes over it she lets out a delicious whine. 

Her eyes flutter open, burning into his. Naomi is slightly taller astride him, something both of them are not used to. He looks up at her like she’s holy, hands dragging along her skin in worship. One cups the curve of her ass, gently encouraging her pace. Her body shudders on top of him with effort, her thighs aching ever so slightly but nothing could stop her from taking every inch of him. 

No one has ever looked at her like Nate does.

“God, Nate-” she breathes, her coos cut short when she seats him all the way inside of her. Her head is dizzy with want and pleasure. Lust breaks across his face in streaks, his brow furrowed and his full lips parted. Naomi leans down, almost as if she’s trying to catch his labored breaths with her kiss. 

It’s messy and wanting, her fingers tangling in his hair. Nate tongues into her mouth and slips a hand between her thighs - never one to let her go unfinished. 

“Fuck,” he growls deep in his throat when she squeezes around him. It brings a heady laugh from her lips that burns into a loud moan. Heat builds at the base of her spine, in her shoulder blades with the steady swirls of his thumb against her. Her hands can’t seem to find where they’re meant to be; sliding over the slick skin of his chest, his shoulders, into his hair and back down again. Naomi wants to touch all of him, _everywhere_. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he praises like a hymn. “Every inch of you.”

“Come for me,” she pleads, her movements now creating waves that threaten to spill water from the tub. “I want you to come.”

It’s always those words that unravel him like a spool. His head tips back to the rim of the tub, exposing the elegant slope of his neck. Nate’s hands tense on her as he finishes, a breathless string of expletives and praises for her spilling out of his mouth like water.

It’s the push Naomi needs to reach her own end and she tenses, crying out. Her body arches. Her nails dig into the broad expanse of his shoulders and she grinds down onto him. Bright, brilliant lights pop behind her eyelids when her eyes slam shut. Everything is sweet ecstasy and _Nate, Nate, Nate_ for moments that seem to stretch hours.

“Are you relaxed now?” Nate asks huskily, palms brushing down her back. Naomi shudders and lets out a final, breathy sigh.

Her body melts against his, a content smile dancing across her face. She doesn’t need to open her eyes to know he’s smiling at her, tracing every inch of her expression with his gentle eyes. It’s something that Nate does - tries to memorize the lines of her face as she’s coming down. She imagines him cradling it in his gentle hands like he does so easily with her body. In her mind, he tucks it away for some unknown purpose that she has given up trying to find.

Naomi doesn’t move off him, content with keeping him inside her though the top of her body is a bit cold in the absence of the bathwater. His hands remedy the chill with every soothing pass over her skin. She gives him a lazy kiss, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest.

He’d asked her a question, she realizes dully. 

“Very,” she hums and rests her head on his shoulder.


End file.
